The Reality of Song
by Yeonji-chan
Summary: Hello This is my first Fic! I hope you enjoy! Miku Hatsune is an android that can bring dreams (or more specifically songs) to reality. She must not let anyone find out about her ability, or 'they' will find her. In come Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko and Kaito, friends and foes, Miku must not sing. Pairing MikuXKaito RinXLen LukaXGakupo. Sorry, I'm bad at summarys :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Android

**Miku's P.O.V**

_Initializing... All system units are intact. There are no abnormalties._

My eyes snap open. Master is stood over my body, which is currently connected to hundreds of cords. These cords send electrical currents into my 'body', which was made by Master.

"Are you functioing properly number 01?" Master's smooth voice ran over me, like a silky chocolate. My language bank helps me to respond.

"Yes, there are no abnormalties with my system units or programming," I reply, tasting the words on my tounge. Master grins and rubs the stubble on his chin.

"That's good. Now let's pull out those cords and see if you have any trouble with movement."

Master starts to pull the cords from my arms, legs and head. Master checks the monitor in front of him. "Right, now sit up. Slowly," He holds my small hands and I move into the sitting position. I swerve to my right, facing Master. He lets go of my hand and I push myself off the table. The floor was cold and hard, I stare at my small feet and I lean forward. I smile softly at Master "Look Master! I can stand and there is no difficulty!" Master chuckles, "01, do you think you can walk to me?" I nod, my programming had instructions on how to walk. I take slow gentle steps towards Master. I then fall into his warm embrace and clutch his shirt.

"Right, so you can walk... 01's a pretty dull name, do you want to make one for yourself?" I blink up at him "No! I want the name Master gave to me, 01!" I cry. Master pats my head and grins "No, 01 is a number. It's not a name, and I'm not creative enough to make up a name."

I look up at Master, with questioning eyes "Then why do you call me 01?" I ask. Master lifts me up "You are the future. I call you 01 because you're the first of my androids that work. 01, I made you to be the borderline between dreams and reality. It didn't work the way I had planned, but when you sing, almost everything you sing about will materialize," Master looks at me with gentle eyes. I scroll through a list of words and letters, until I find something I hope that Master would like. "Hatsune Miku." I grin " 'Hatsu' for sound and 'Ne' for future. Miku sounds like a nanori reading of future normally read as 'mirai'. He he, do you like it Master?" Master smiles and puts me back down on the floor. "It's a very meaningful name, Miku-chan." I grin and my head gets patted once more.

"Miku, I need to give you something," Master says, suddenly serious.

"Yes?" Master is scaring me, I want him to smile. "A song, a song that you will need when 'they' come for you." I feel sick, who're 'they'? "I need you to sing this song when the time comes, no matter what. Have you memorized that Miku?" I nod, I had stored the information into one of my password-protected folders. He gave me a sheet of paper, with lyrics and music. It was a very sad song. I look up at Master. He's on the floor, not breathing.

"Master?! MASTER!"

I know it's short I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! I hope you enjoy despite it's length :D and the next chapter will be up when I have time. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! This is the second chapter for The Reality of Song. Thank you Song That Sings Its Own for reviewing! :D Here's your update!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Ages**

Miku:16

Luka:16

Rin:15

Len:16

Kaito:17

Meiko:17

Gakupo:17

BTW Miku does age even though she's a robot! Thank you!

**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later...**

**Miku P.O.V**

My eyes open slowly. I hate the memories that sometimes interfer with my charging. Most of them involve Master, shortly after I was created, he died. Apparently he had very poor health and stayed up for weeks at a time to finish me. I got out of the chamber and went to the fridge. Grabbing the bag of leeks I made my bento. Leek sandwiches, leek juice and leek pudding. I wrap it up in a sakura pattern hankerchief. I head to my room and pick out my summer uniform, a white shirt with a red ribbon and a thigh high skirt trimmed with blue. I pull my knee high stripy socks up and tied up my boots. Checking to see if I had everything, I went out and locked the door behind me. Walking slowly, I spot Luka under the sakura tree. _She looks reeeeaaaaalllyyy annoyed. _I jog towards her "Morning Luka-chan!" I shout cheerfully, she looks up and smiles. "Mornin' Miku." I wonder... "Is Gakupo-senpai flirting with you again?" Luka turns a beet red. "W-well, yes and every time I tell him to..."

"Go Google it!" A new, cheery voice joins the conversation. "Yaho! Miku, Luka!" Rin glomps us both, I grin and pinch her cheeks "Morning Rin-chan." She pulls away, rubbing her red cheeks. "Gee, thanks Mii-tan," She moans, Luka giggles and pats her on the shoulder. Her phone starts ringing, Luka Luka Night Fever. We all star dancing like idiots, a few classmates walk by, but we don't care. I dance the PoPiPo dance, Rin twirls around flapping her arms. Luka looks at us like she was the only sane one (She probably is...) and opens her phone with a look of disdain. "Please do not ask me why-" She puts the phone on loud speaker we all shout "GO GOOGLE IT!" She clicks the end call button. "Well," Luka grins widely "that was fun." She starts laughing hysterically. Me and Rin sweatdrop, anime style. Luka stops and coughs "We better get going. Don't want Len to wait forever for you, riiiight Rin?" Luka diverts the attention onto Rin. Blushing hard Rin 'hmphs' and stomps off. I swear, you can literally **see **the steam rising off her. We catch up to her and apologize several times, we didn't have to. She saw Len. Poor Len. She threw herself at him and ,not being mean or anything, Rin weighs a lot more then she looks. Len falls to the floor, being given the hug of DEATH. "Uh, Rin?" She glares at me, "Len's kinda, dying..." I point out. She quickly releases him and stands up "Sorry Lenny!" she hides a smirk. "RIN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Len shouts as her sits up, his dishoveled look makes it looks like Rin tried to do ahem, **things**. I help him up and Luka glances at her phone, "OH EMM GEE! GUYS WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Luka has a perfect record, she just wants 'the pretty gold badge' that you get if you have perfect a perfect record for a year. She dashes towards the school building, faster than a bullet. All that was left of her was a pink blur. We all try to catch up to her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Timeskip :P

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Luka was flicking her pencil and catching it. We were in maths, I have a certain dislike for maths. I once wrote Luka a note saying:

Dear Maths,

I don't want to solve your problems anymore, I have my own to solve.

and of course the teacher saw and gave me detention. Who wants to learn about x's and y's? I'd have better luck in chemistry. Rin would object, hey it wasn't my fault the lab blew up! It was only partly my fault, the teacher should know better then to put explosive materials near me. I was staring at Luka, sadly Rin wasn't in my Math class, if so then we would draw amazing pictures of the teacher, unfortunately the teachers don't share our enthusiasum. I decide to send a note to Luka saying:

Sup' LuLu?

she looks at it and sends another back (it'll do this for a while)

Nothing much... Maths is sooo boring though. All I hear is that song Gangnam Style and Bad Apple! mixed together...

Ohh, that must be annoying... I have PONPONPON stuck in my head.

Hmm, I like that song... oh my gosh LOOK!

I look over at Luka, she's trying to get a tiny spider onto her hand. I lean over and watch.

"It's a miracle!" She whispers, I'm worried about that spider... "Why?" She looks at me, with massive sparkles in her eyes, "He came out of the projector! That's a miracle! Projectors giving birth to spiders! That'll make a really good topic to talk about on my blog!" I'm even more worried. Luka gets out a piece of bread... Has she prepared for this? She tries to give it to the little spider, "Uhm Luka, spiders eat flies..." As soon as I say that, a fly lands on Lukas table through the open window. She grins and slams her hand on it. Poor fly. she gives it to the spider.

"Excuse me, Miss Hatsune and Miss Luka. I hope you're talking about maths," Our teacher, Kiyoteru asks pushing up his glassess. Luka grins "We're looking at the child of the projector up there!" Luka points at the projector, Kiyoteru-sensei looks nervous "Ahh- Well, um could you please be on task?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. Of course Luka took no notice and continued to muck around with the spider.

**5 Mins Later...**

Luka was still trying to get the spider on her hand. I leaned over just in time to see the poor spider get crushed by Luka's hand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY? WHAT DID SPIDEY EVER DO TO YOU!?" I screach, Luka starts giggling "You *giggle* called it S...spidey *pft*" Luka laughs her butt off, while the rest of the class are looking rather scared. I felt heat rise up from my neck...

**RING RING!**

The bell sounded, I quickly pick up my bag and dash out of the classroom. I head to the cafeteria, where Rin was about to uncover her 'masterpiece' "Okay Len! I hope you eat it all!" What she uncovered was an ominous, black substance. Some parts of it were glowing a bright green, a disgusting smell was wafting through the air. "R-rin, you don't expect me to eat all of it? Do you?" Poor, poor Len. "Yup! You must eat all of it," Rin's cheerful grin turns really creepy "Cause if you don't, I'll kill Gumi and any other girl close to you. Even Lenka," Rin's voice dropped a few octaves. I move away from my creepy yandere friend, and find. Luka. WHY? WHY MUST IT BE LUKA? She giggles and mumbles spidey under her breath. I was about to tell her to bug off but then, Horror. "L-luka, DON'T look behind you." Luka looks behind, only to see Meiko, the most popular girl. With her skimpy clothes, bobbed hair and sparkling brown eyes, she was very popular with the guys. Luka and her used to be best friends, until Meiko stole her boyfriend. I saw Kaito with her. My heart started to hurt, me and Kaito went out once, then he dumped me for Meiko. Whenever Meiko's about I swear the BGM Magia plays in the background. Luka just turned back to me with a sympathetic look. "Don't worry Miku, you'll find someone," she smiles gently and strokes my head. My wig almost came off, I had to hold the back of it with my hand so it didn't. I wear a wig only to hide my unusual coloured hair. Partly so people don't find out I'm not human, I also put in brown contacts to hide my equally unusual eye colour.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Timeskip :P

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After school, my favorite part of the day. The time when we either go home, or go to our clubs. I'm in the Singing club, ironic, I know. Rin and Len are always trying to get me to join in on the singing sessions, but I can't, unless I talk about myself in a song. I'm writing a song for the school festival and perform it as myself. Hatsune Miku. Today Rin and Len are singing Magnet, a song I wrote mainly for couples. I've wrote other songs in my folder, the Tales of Evil, and so on. At the moment I am working on a song called Can't I Even Dream? I'm going to sing this song at the festival. Rin and Len started singing, it wa like their voices were made for each other. Rin's high voice complimented Len's low one, when they sang together it sounded like one voice, it was very beautiful. When they were apart, they sounded like they yearned for the other half. Luka's voice was very mature, her English was astounding, her songs always had a certain softness to them (unlike her personality). I can range my pitches from extremely high to extremely low. I don't normally sing though, unless it's for myself and about myself, say I sang 'My life's so grand-' It wouldn't **do** anything.

Gumi comes in quietly, her green hair was sticking out everywhere. Her goggles perched on top of her head, her uniform was at least 50 shades of orange, (that could be a book!) because she asked for permission to 'modify' her uniform. My eyes hurt just to look at her. Gumi's voice was very childish she has a very cute voice, but she can sing very sad songs and sound quite distant and cool. I love listening to their voices all together, it sounds like the Gods have decended. I want to join in too, but it would be rather difficult. After Rin and Len finish, I let out a long sigh. They all look at me Rin opens her mouth "Mii-chan, what's..."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Someone was at the door, Gumi jumped up "I'll get it!" She skips toward the door and slides it open. "K-kaito?!"

Sorry for the cliffhanger, and I'm sorry if I rambled -_-; The scene with Spidey actually happened to me and my friend XD It was hilarious!

So without further ado, the next chapter will give us some insight on Kaito and Miku's relationship before. I'll also officially put Gackupo in! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I think this Chapter's my 2nd fave (at the moment) cause I put Gackupo in it! XD I hope you like!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 3: Kaito (a.k.a The Almighty Ice Cream Lover)**

**Miku P.O.V**

My heart was thumping fast. Why was Kaito at the door? Why was Rin getting out a knife? And why was Luka holding a stun gun? I think I should be more worried about Kaito at the moment.

"Uhm..." He mumbled, Rin was spinning her **very sharp** knife around. "Go on-" Rin mutters, Kaito stands up straight "Is this the Singing Club? Cause, um I'd like to join," He said with a burt of confidence. Rin stares at him for a moment "Well then. First off shut the door." Kaito slides the door shut whilst Gumi takes the chair off Luka and sits on it. Rin giggles "WELCOME TO THE Q AND A OF TERROR! This is when we can ask you **any** kind of questions we want-" Rin grins and points at Kaito "Right, being club leader, I will ask the first question! Ok, What do you like?" Kaito doesn't answer. Luka sighs "Like this, I like singing." Rin starts moving her arms around "I like daancing," she chirps "I LIKE ICE CREAM!" Rin claps "K k so... Len, you ask him something," Len, who was currently eating his banana shrugged "Is your hair colour natural?" Kaito strokes his royal blue hair "Yep, I'm very proud of my hair." Luka steps forward "Do you know a fake, pervy 'samurai' called Gackupo?" Kaito nods his head "Yeah..." Luka grabs his collar "WHAT'S HIS WEAKNESS? HIS TRAUMA?" Kaito, looking extremely scared, didn't answer. Gumi jumps up "I have a question! Do you like the colour orange?" Kaito turns his head to her "Not really," he answers nonchalantly. Gumi gasps, a horrified look on her face "Y-you don't like orange?! You YOU'RE EVIL!" She gave him the finger and ran out of the room. "Well, since you made Gumi so upset..." Rin grins "You'll lend me a hand for my garden, won't you." Len's jaw dropped, so did mine. "N-no Rin! You can't do that!" I screach, "Why noooooot?" I turn white "Remember last time?" Even Luka held Rin back, I stood in front of Kaito. "Noo Rin. Bad Rin," I tell her, she keeps giggling, completely ignoring me. "Rin, no more special orange cakes for you." She stops, looks at me and says "I won't, don't worry." her face deadly serious. I sigh. Poor Kaito. I pat him on the shoulder, holding in the horrible feeling thats gathered in the pit of my stomach. "Well, your now officially a member. Congrats," I smile at him, and go back to my seat by the window. They all start telling Kaito about the things we do here, Len looks at me and gives me the thumbs up. I smile back at him, just to make him feel better. He grins and turns to Rin. I tune them all out. I don't want to hear anymore.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Timeskip :P (The next day: lunch)

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Luka P.O.V**

Mii-chan isn't herself. Since Kaito joined our club she's been somewhat distant. Also, recently, Kaito's been hanging out with us. He's not hanging out with Meiko anymore, she probably dumped him and he can't hang with her anymore. Still has fangirls though. I'm sat in the cafeteria, just about to open my bento when, "Ohh hellooo my lovely Luka," IT WAS HIM. OH MY GOD. I turn to Gackupo, his long purple _BLOODY PURPLE?!_ hair was tied up in a ponytail. I mean, seriously, who does that?! He sits next to me, I turn to Rin "So, Rin where's Mii?" Rin looks up from her homework. "At the gym hall." I was about to ask her which one but "The one where we'll be performing in at least 5 weeks time." Ahh, the one with the stage. We have 3 gymnasiums by the way, one for gym, one with an indoor pool and the other one is normally where tha drama group hang out. I used to be part of the drama club, but then the teacher said I had to leave on medical grounds? Oh well, I don't really care anymore. I stand up, that **thing **sat next to me was an idiot.

He tried to touch me.

He tried to touch me.

He tried to touch my butt.

My gourgeous butt, that is sexier then anything. He tried to touch it. ARGHHHH! I grab a salmon and slap him round the face with it singing "I want you to die-" SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP (You know the 'I Want Candy' song? Yeah.) and walked away, God yeah, I was one smooth mover. I felt like James Bond walking away from a massive explosion wearing massive sunglasses. Booyah! Luka's in da house!

**At the gym**

I was humming the mission impossible theme while 'dodging' other students. I was about to announce that Awsomeness has entered the building when I heard a flawless singing voice coming from the inside. I snuck in through the side way and I peaked at the person on the stage. Mii-chan! She was singing a very slow and beautiful song, I whip out my glossy pink phone and start recording her when she starts to sing it again. I saved it as 'Mii-tan BLACKMAIL' and walked out from behind the curtains, "Sup' Mii-chan!" She visbly jumped "Oh, Luka! Didn't see you there," She had her hand on her chest. I walk up to her, "Was that singing you?" She goes a bright red, sweat rolling down her forehead, "N-no! It was my radio!" She pointed to the stereo I sigh "Mii-chan, thats a stereo." She smiled sheepishly "O-oh yeah," she's so cute when she stutters, but you didn't hear that from me. I held my hand out to her, "Come on, bells gonna ring." Just as I say that, the bell rings. I grab Miku and peg it to our last class, History.

**In History (Without Mii-tan TT^TT)**

I lean back, I just finished my work. I pop my headphones into my phone, listening to 'Mii-tan BLACKMAIL' I was tearing up when the teacher stood over me. Glaring daggers into my head, I turn to her and smile "Lovely weather we're having, aren't we Miss?" I look outside, it was raining. Like, **really** raining. "Uhh." She smiled like a friggin' shark "Miss Megurine, may I have that phone. **Now**." NOOOO NOT MY LOVELY GLOSSY PINK SONY ERICSSION I GOT FOR MY B-DAY FROM MII-TAN! I glare at the teacher, "Well then miss, why are you letting Meiko and Neru text during lesson, hm?" I ask her. She blinks, "Well Miss Sakine and Miss Akita have special reasons." I smile at her "Well, miss, I could just ask Daddy to fire you, if you only pick on me." My Dad was a well known CEO. Booya! She sort of staggered back and smiles falsely "I apoligise Miss Megurine. I won't let it happen again." I glare at her "You better," I reply in a sharp and venomous tone. I sigh and wait till the last bell rings.

**After school**

I dash to the clubroom, and lo and behold Kaito Shion is there. Mii-chan isn't here yet, she never misses a club meeting. I hold my hands up "!" I shout, everyone looks at me hands covering their ears Len groans and says "Why'd you do that Luka?" I grin, Rin looks a bit peeved. I take out my phone, click on the audio file of Mii-tan's singing and play it loudly. Rin looks shocked, Kaito is blushing whilst gaing at the phone. Len is just dumbstruck "Who is that? I NEED HER IN OUR CLUB!" Rin shouts while jumping up and down, I laugh, "She's already in our club silly." Everyone looks at me, confused. "Can't you tell who it is?" Everyone starts chatting loudly, wondering who it is. I sigh, "It's Miku! You morons!" They all look at me, "Wait, WHAT?!"

I facepalmed. Those idiots "It was Hatsune-san?" Kaito asks, his shocked expression was hilarious. "Yep, when I went to the gym, I saw her singing and got my awesome phone out, and recorded her. She sounded like she was practising, she kept singing it again and again." Rin grins like a maniac "I knew Miku was something, but I didn't think she was THAT good!" She twirls round and starts dancing. The door slid open, Miku stood there. Dripping water all over the floor. Her hair was everywhere, for some reason, strands of green-blue were sticking out from behind her ears. Her uniform was muddy, and her arms legs and face were adorned with new bruises. Was that blood on her arms and face? What happened to Miku?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a while *bows* Gomenesai!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter though.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 4: Miku's Secret, Gumi's depression and Rin's Song **

Miku P.O.V (Before going to the club)

I was humming the song Rolling Girl, quite ironic, considering what was about to happen. A girl with an hourglass figure and smarmy grin strode towards me, her little lackies following behind.

"Hatsune Miku. You aren't good enough for Kaito-sama! Kaito-sama deserves better! Someone, beautiful, kind and who loves him," She pointed at me, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was outside, in the heavy rain. Those girls from earlier surrounded me. Each armed with some sort of weapon, I felt fear rise, something I wasn't used to.

WACK! BANG! SMACK!

...It was finally over. I was bloody, bruised and broken.

"Hahaha! Serves you right~"

"Yeah, Kaito-sama is ours!"

I was numb. It would hurt like hell later. When they finally left, I looked up at the sky, myy tears mingled with the rain water. "I hate this..." My voice was weak, I clench my fists. Rin and Luka are probably looking for me. Maybe Kaito... No. He wouldn't. Len would probably kill the girls who did this, heh,it was funny. I got up, slowly, so nothing would break any more then it was. I had one hand on the wall, I had to get to the club. I just had to. I started crying again.

It seemed like hours when I finally reached the clubroom door. Letting go of the wall, I open the door. Luka and Rin run towards me, Len goes to get the first aid kit with suppressed anger. Kaito, he just stood there, dumbfounded. My wig was coming off, no use anymore. I pulled it off, revealing my turquiose hair that was worn in a tight bun. I took that out as well. No use. Luka gave me a chair, Rin held me gently, while Len was bandaging my wounds. I felt numb and worthless. I was crying again, it hurt, it hurt a lot. Luka got out her phone and was texting someone. A few moments later, a tall, purple-haired Gakupo (I spelt his frickin' name wrong!) came in singing.

"Oh- my beautiful, bodacious, goddess Luka has finally realized her true feelings for me-" Luka walked up to him, equiped with a salmon "Would you like a replay of earlier?" She asks, grinning. He shook his head and steps back, "W-what can I do for you? Oh bountiful Luka?" She steps aside, revealing me in my sorry state. He gasps, walks over to me and lifts up my right sleeve. I remain silent, he was serious for once. I heard gasps when he lifted it up.

"OMG! MIKU? YOU'RE A REBEL?" Rin yells, Luka looks at me wide-eyed "Where did you get that tattoo? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME!" ...No comment. Gakupo turns to me, serious "Hatsune. Are you a robot?" I nod, I felt sick. Everyone's quiet, I knew it, they hated me. I was about to cry again when "Cool." Len has sparkles in his eyes, his fists in front of his face. "Uh, what?" I ask, trying to make sense of this situation. He jumped up and fangirled. "We have the first robot ever invented, that has emotions, and realistic-looking proportions! This is the most exciting thing since bananas!" He starts doing a little dance and giggles. I'm dumbfounded. Rin looks at me, with a phycopathic grin "So, I can dissect you? While you're still 'alive'?" She grabs my arm, holding a knife "Let's go-" Luka grabs me and sits me down on the chair "Are you like Chii from Chobits? Can you kill people? Can you have babies? Can you-" My head was swirling with all these questions "Why? Why do you guys act so excited?" I ask in a quiet voice. "OMG! You're still Miku! You can just get dissected and still live is all," Leave it to Rin to go back to dissection, I sigh and smile at my nutty friends. Gumi opens the door, her orangness (I'm not even sure that's a word ;-.-) blinding us all. "DO YOU HAVE ALL THOSE COOL, NEWFANGLED GADGETS IN A SLEEK,BLACK VAN? DO YOU HAVE COOL, SEXY TEAMATES?" I sigh, again, "No Gumi, that's Mission Impossible. Or a secret agent you're talking about." Gumi looks crestfallen "So, no fit robo-dudes?" I shake my head "WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!" She cries, Gakupo grabs her shoulders "It's ok, my dear sister. We can worship the goddess that is Luka Megurine together!" It would've been a lot better if he didn't add that bit about Luka in it.

Rin P.O.V

I can't believe it! Mii-tama's a robo-chick! A hot one at that, sorry Len. She took out her contacts after we all settled down. I still want to dissect her though... I just thought of a brilliant question "Miku!" She jumps, "Can you help me rule the world?!" It was a very serious question, but everyone laughed. I pout and go back to drawing hands in my notebook. Hmm, Len's sexy hands in my secret garden... What a drool-worthy thought. I look over at Miku, who's been posing for Luka. A light bulb went off "Hey Miku," She facepalms "No, it's a serious question." Everyone is quiet then. Heh, I think world domination is within my grasp if I can get them to listen to me more. "In your folder... Do you write songs?" Miku blushes a shade of red even Gumi''s orange can't compete with (meaning she's extremely red :P) bullseye. I smirk while Miku stutters "W-well, uhm, w-would you like to r-read them?" Me and Luka nod. She shows us songs that she wrote, she even made the music! She made seperate folders for each of us. I like the songs Fear Garden and Daughter of Evil, they make me sound awesome. Len's face when he read SPICE! Was soooo moe. I could just lock him in my room forever, kyaa! I start singing,

"Hitotsu, futatsu, mittsu, yottsu, itsutsu

Muttsu, nanatsu, too!"

I spin my trusty knife around, really enjoying this song.

"Migi kara haeteru ude wo hikkonuite

Uekibachi ni tsukisashite miru ne

Hitosashiyubi to nakayubi wo karame

Suteki suteki na hana no kansei"

Wonderful flowers, hehehehehe.

Oniwa ni wa kirei na OTETE ga takusan saitete

Hitotsu mo onaji mono wa nai desho

I walk up to Len, who looks really scared. I start singing again.

"Kyoufu GAADEN

Kyoufu GAADEN

Kyoufu GAADEN

Kyoufu GAADEN

Kyoufu GAADEN

Kyoufu GAADEN

Kyoufu GAADEN

Datte nigete kanai de"

He looks really scared now. Hehe, so cute.

"Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no hanazono

Uchiakerarenai himitsu no hanazono

A"aaaaaa...

Totemo kirei na no yo yubi ga go-hon, tama ni wa yon-hon

Omeme wo hojikutte mite goran

Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no

Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no

Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no

Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no

Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no

Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no

Tabun... FUFUFU"

When I finish, I throw the knife in Gakupo's direction, narrowly missing his hand. I high-five Luka and we both grin. I detach the knife from Gakupo's sleeve and stroke it. Still in tact, phew, that was my favorite knife. I have others though, but they can't cut as good as this one, hehehehehe.

Then Bakaito, has to ask

"So, what now?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I leave it on a cliffhanger cause i'm mean, hehehe. It was really fun writing Rin's P.O.V

Also:

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Vocaloid or Chobits!

I do own this story :D

Next chapter, we will find out about Meiko, Kaito and Miku in the past! (Chapter 2 was ment to do that, but I had fun making Luka a loony XD)

Thank you all for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! The Past.**

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy New year! I know I haven't updated in a while...So I'll try to get the 6th chapter up as soon as I finish this one :P Thank you for reviewing!

And

One.

More.

Thing.

I Don't own Vocaloid (if I did, I would be in California, with a giant mansion and fit guys giving me alchohol.)

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miku P.O.V

I was the happiest person alive! I, Hatsune Miku, got confessed to! By the guy who I had a secret crush on for years! Kaito Shion had asked me to be his girlfriend! I'm so happy, I could blow my circuits!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Timeskip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Feeling his hand in mine, walking in the park at sunset... It was so romantic! It had been a month since he asked me out. I was still blushing every time he called me 'Miku' I felt like I was on cloud nine when I was with him. He suddenly gets his phone out of his pocket, letting go of my hand. I knew I shouldn't be selfish, but I really wanted to just take his phone and smash it. His face was deadly serious, I leaned over to look at his text. His mom had been in a motercycle accident, and was in critical condition. I felt my stomach clench with fear, I liked his mom, and she had always made me feel welcome. I scanned maps and found the intersection where the accident occured. It looked bad. Someone had driven past with a refridgerator on a matress. However, the rope holding them together had snapped. I also scanned the news websites and found out that someone had cut the brakes on her motorbike, it was a clean cut too. Someone had obviously held a grudge against her. Kaito had stiffened, I looked up at him. "Miku. I need to get to the hospital, right now. Can you walk home yourself?" I was about to pout and say no, but that was very selfish of me. So instead I smiled and said "Of course I can! Tell your mom to get better soon, ok?" He nods, his eyes are shining with unshed tears. I turn away when I can't see him anymore, looking back, I wish I had gone with him, to comfort him. But no, I had to prove that I wasn't just a weak needy girlfriend who needed him every second of every minute. No. I was Hatsune Miku, and on the outside, I was just a normal teenage girl, sure, I was lacking in the chest department, but hey, can't have everything you know? On the inside, however, I was loaded with data, data that most geniuses or hackers don't have access to. I knew I could handle myself, at least that's what I thought. Heading back home, I felt a cloud of tangled emotions inside my being, I was so foucused on my emotions, that I didn't realise that someone was behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and I was smashed into the fence. "I needed someone to vent out all my frustration on. So thanks," He smirks, showing yellowed teeth. His breath smelled rancid, his eyes were hungry, roaming my body in places that I didn't want him to look at. I felt so scared, hoping that someone would hear my loud screams, untill he covered my mouth with his dirty hand "Now now, princess, We don't want anyone to see us now do we?" He winks at my slyly. I went mental, tears were streaming down my face as he started unbuttoning my blouse, one of his hands rested on my thigh. I felt sick, I didn't want this! I wanted to be held in Kaito's protective arms, telling me that it was just all a bad dream. Of course, that can't happen, this was, undoubtedly real. I then recalled what Master had said "but when you sing, almost everything you sing about will materialize" Does that mean if I sing about Kaito, he'll be here? I wasn't going to let Kaito get hurt though. He was slowly taking off my blouse, leaving my mouth uncovered as I sang,

I wish that everything'll be alright.

I wish that you'd just die.

I wish that K-

"SHUT UP! God I've had enough of your anoying voice-" His eyes suddenly went blank, as if he was in a trance, he got out a knife that was hidden in his coat, and stabbed himself in the neck. He didn't die the first couple of times, so I had to stand there watching him choke and suffer before his eventual death. I was covered in his dirty blood, it had splashed everywhere, on my face, clothes and hair. I felt like, I had killed him. I had been the one to draw out his knife and stab him repeatedly. I looked at his lifeless body, and called an ambulance. I had changed my voice entirely, as I was a robot, and told them that there was a man on the floor and that he was lying in a pool of blood. I then got my blouse and cleaned my phone before breaking it under my foot. I ran, and ran, my vision became a distorted blur as I ran faster then a normal person. I don't know why, but my legs had led me to the nearest hospital. I saw Kaito, my heart leapt out of my chest, I felt so joyful, that he was there and I could talk to him. Untill I saw someone with him, a girl, with short brown hair and was wearing a red jumper and jeans. She was talking with him, Kaito started crying, I was going to rush over and comfort him. She beat me to it, he was in her arms, being rocked like a child. My insides went cold. I stepped back from them, I fled from them, I just wanted to get home. Luckily for me, it had started raining while I had been running, cleaning off the blood. How lovely, that I could get away with murder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Timeskip:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I felt even worse today. I was still stood there, behind the gym. Where he confessed to me, he said that he no longer loved me. He loved Meiko, the girl who had comforted him in his hour of need. I watched as he looked so guilty. What a liar. I had only just realized this, but when he confessed to me for the first time, he had already been getting along with her. I knew this now. I realized it from the way they talked to each other, yes, she was there too. I didn't feel anything, what was I supposed to say? Oh, and by the way, when you were enjoying yourself with Meiko, I nearly got raped. It doesn't matter though I killed him, yeah, that sounds like a real conversation starter. I just stared him in the eyes and said "I really couldn't care less. I'm not 'Miku' to you anymore-" "Hey! Aren't you being a bitch?! Kaito's mom has gone into a coma! How would you feel if your mom nearly died, huh?!" Meiko interupted, thinking I wouldn't have a comeback. "I don't have one." Meiko steped back, only slightly stunned "Your dad then!" I stared at her "I don't have a dad either. I don't have a familly. I don't need any sympathy, I deal with my problems, you deal with yours." I say, the words came out cold and monotone, I didn't even wait to hear their reply, I simply walked off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Timeskip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was sat on my bed, feeling pained. I was looking at a framed photo of us, me and...Him. A stray tear landed on the glass, making his face unrecognisable. I felt nothing, saw nothing. I plugged myself into my moniter. I deleted all of it, the killing of that man, Kaito, all of it. However, the aftershock will still remain. Forever embeded in my circuits. After that, we all went to high school. I had nothing to do with them, I had become close with Rin, Len, Luka and Gumi. I still wish that I could've gone with him, never killed that man, never saw him and Meiko together. I am still taunted by my false hopes and dreams.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I really wasn't planning to make this story so morbid... I had a hard time writing this chapter, if you read it till the very end, Thank you! I'm sorry for making Miku's past so morbid, but her future's going to be brighter (A LOT) Starting in the next chapter! The Yandere's birthday!


	6. Chapter 6

I really enjoyed thinking this one up! I hope you all enjoy it!

I don't own Vocaloid (unfortunately)

I have to update the ages!

Miku:16

Luka:16

Rin: **16!**

Len:16

Kaito:17

Meiko:17

Gakupo:17

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter:6 A completely normal and absolutely average Birthday.**

Rin's P.O.V

I literally flew out of bed. I was greeted by the familliar orange glow of my room. I dashed to the mirror, nothing had really changed, I hadn't turned into a glam supermodel overnight. I still looked like me, blonde messy hair that stuck out everywhere and sleepy blue eyes that were still glaring at the innocent mirror. I sigh, well at least there were some perks to being 16! I dressed up in my usual, a white skirt with yellow trimming and a white top and yellow scarf to match. I dragged myself down the stairs and made my lunch. I really couldn't wait to see all my friends today. I shut my notebook full of mini doodles of me and Len, I was hoping he got me something nice for my birthday. Like a new knife, I always needed a new one of those. Or a chainsaw, nothing says I Love You more then a chainsaw right?

Heading to school, I see him, his blonde hair tucked into that cute ponytail of his. He was all mine! Nyahaha! I hug him from behind, causing him to go forward in shock. "Rin?! You scared the bananas outta me!" I giggled cutely, noticing a faint blush on his cheeks. I lean up to him and whisper "I'm legal know, you know?" I got an imediate reaction, his face flared up and he went a bright red "N-n-n-no! Rin! We can't do that yet! It's it's-" "It's what?" Luka is stood behind him, with a glint in her eyes. Len just blushed and walked ahead. "Sooooo Rinny, what did you say to the innocent shota," "I HEARD THAT!" Len screams, he really hates being called that, but he's so cute right now, I just want to chop his- nevermind. I just want to enjoy today, without thinking psychotic thoughts... "Where's Mii?" I ask Luka, she just grins and leads me to the clubroom. "W-what? Homeroom's gonna start soon so-" BANG! I jumped back when the streamers flew out of the door. Miku was stood there, in her full glory, no wig and no contacts, grinning. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She clapped her pretty hands... I reeeeaaaaalllllyyyy want to just chop them off and...Nevermind. I grinned and puffed out my chest (Hey! At least I have one! Kinda, sorta, maybe?) "Congrats!" Gumi held out a beautifully wrapped present. She was blushing slightly "I-I hope you like it..." I just wanna... You really don't wanna know. I opened it up to find:

Mustache hairclips (THE BEST KIND!)

Orange scented stationary

A box of alcholic chacolates(A homocidal maniacs best friend)

and, some pictures of Len, taken secretly, of course.

I lean towards her "How the fudgebunnies did you get these?" I ask, she looks at me and says "I just got my brother to take them. In return for..." Luka was standing right behind Gumi, glaring holes into the back of her head. "Oh, do tell us what you gave the FREAK in return~" Gumi turned with a fake grin "Nude pictures of Yuuki Kaai." Luka calmed down a little "Oh, okay." Was her immediate reply. Wasn't that kinda... I don't know, ILLEGAL?! I guess stalking Len and doing all that **other** stuff is illegal too... OH WELL!

Len saunters in casually, I want to just squeeze the liife out of him! Kyaa! Wait a sec...

A girl shuffled in behind him, a girl who had a stricking resemblence to my lovely Len.

"Lenka-chan? Why are you here?!" She looked up at me with a demure smile, "The doctors said I could go out today. As I'm feeling good." She pushed the gift into my arms and leaned towards me, whispering into my ear "There's a bunch of CD's of Len singing in the shower in there, so don't open it now ok?" She leaned back as we gave each other a hug.

"Ahh! Rin!" Miku shouts, she gets out a plant pot. It. Has. A. Hand. In. It. Miku, you can now be my second in command when I take over the world. She also gets out a massive cake, that was- you guessed it, orange flavoured.

-Timeskip :P-

Miku's P.O.V

After school, the girls of our club all went to the mall. Rin was shopping with her birthday money. We were trying to get her to buy either the orange dress that flattered Rin's slender body. Or a white sundress that was slightly see-through, it made Rin look very childish and innocent, yet mature. I would personally go for the sundress. I see Luka eying the shoes, she'll want the salmon pink ones with large heels (so she can kick Gakupo) Eventually, Rin just got them both. We were outside heading to the cafe accross the street when... "Hey ladies!" Turning round I see three boys. I felt the urge to go smack them when they sauntered over to us. They were eying up Luka, Gumi and Rin, who currently had the orange dress on. "What're three lovley ladies doing here?" He looked around the mall "Without your boyfriends?" he asked, trying to be seductive. It just made me feel sick, when Rin said "I ate mine. Then I stalked my best friends lover, and sent him cat heads every day. I had the key to house, and I also gave him a voodoo doll of himself. I'm currently stalking the most sexy and cool boy at our school." She said all that with a straight face, I'm not sure if all of that is true...I hope not anyway. They all looked shocked and they turned to me "Oh? Why are you here?" I wanted to flinch, his tone was accusing. "Because I am," I reply smoothly, keeping my face impassive "And why are you here?" I ask him the same question, feeling very angry.

Luka suddenly smacks one of the boys on the back of the head. "Oopsy daisy. My hand must've **slipped**," She grinned and licked her lips, humming the Mission Impossible theme. Rin just grabbed the second dude's hand and grinned at him "I rreeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyy like hands, especially hand sandwiches! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was outright laughing, it made a lot of people move away from us. Rin however did sound mentally unstable. Gumi went up to the last standing boy "Hey, hey you. Yeah you. Do you like orange, huh?" She poked the boy multiple times and he snapped "NO! I HATE IT!" Gumi stopped poking him, her bangs cover her eyes "so you don't like orange..." her voice had dropped several octaves. She slugged him hard, causing his teeth to grind together. We left them there, on the floor. Rin giggled "This is the best birthday ever! Hey Mii-tan, you alright?" I look up at her in suprise "Yeah I'm fine." I smile at her and we head over to the cafe.

-Timeskip-

Rin P.O.V

I shut the door behind me as I entered my house. I was very disappointed. Len hadn't given me a present. That made me wonder, was he seeing someone else? Was he?! I really needed to rip out her entrails and make them float down the river, like in Higurashi. "I'm home..." I mutter, expecting no reply. "Welcome back!" I look up suprised, seeing Len on the sofa, still in his school uniform. "W-why are you here Len?" Breaking and entering was **my** forte! He knelt on one knee, a box in his hand, I gasp, there's a ring inside. It was a silver ring, with an orange diamond and the words _I love you Rin_ engraved in the ring. "L-len..." I sniffle, feeling completely overwhelmed with happiness "Rin, when we are old enough. Will you?" I silently nod, happy tears rolling down my cheeks. He slid the ring on my finger and embraced me, kissing my forehead tenderly. For the rest of the night we stayed like that, embracing each other.

Yay! I'm glad I finally finished it! I think it's a bit rushed in parts, so I might edit it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this :D


	7. Chapter 7

Please put your weapons down!

*hides*

I'm sorry I've been out of action and haven't updated in AGES!

My life kind of went like this:

Coursework, Project essay,French exchange,French hospital, Bed, School.

Yep. That's pretty much how it went.

I'm so sorry! But I will probably be updating more often as it's now the summer holidays!

I hope you all like this chapter, it has a LOT of references :D

**Chapter 6: The Week of Preparation**

**Miku P.O.V**

One more week to go. A week till the cultural festival. I feel all giddy and excited, our cultural festival lasts for two weeks. Our singing club has managed to get a day of their own, which only means more preparation and songs. I was sat in my usual place, by the window. I had written a few disturbing songs(on account of Rin) and a whole musical. I look over to my left, Luka was looking around anxiously, I wonder what's wrong?

Luka P.O.V

Where is he? He's normally at my side round about now (It's not like I count the seconds or anything!) I feel on edge, I'm on high alert right now. Miku's looking at me strangely, I look at her and pull out my phone, playing the Mission Impossible theme. I darted off, still playing the song, pretending to shoot some random students with normal coloured hair. I hid behind a corner, waiting for my next target... BAM! They had to run into me didn't they? Luckily, I hadn't fell, damaging my beautiful behind. I then looked down at the person who I was about to kill. It was Meiko. I really didn't want to see her right now. I bit my lip and ran off, hiding in our clubroom.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Luka. We have to talk," He says, his gorgeous ash coloured hair slightly blew in the wind. I look at him and smile, hopefully we'll have another date, or I'll finally meet his parents..._

_"I'm breaking up with you." I don't think I heard that properly. _

_"Come again?" I say, with a slight tremble._

_"Yesterday, your friend Sakine asked me out. To be honest, I find you so utterly boring compared to her. She has so much character, while you... Just go along with everthing I say." I can feel my face heating up. Meiko did what?! And she never told me about it?! I stand up and make our faces close. I sneer grimly,_

_"You know what? I really don't care. My brother said you were a dickface, and now I know you truly are, and Meiko? She's worse than anyone! You can go and suck your-"_

_***FLASBACK END***_

Ah, what pleasant memories," After that, I screamed many obceneties and slapped Meiko round the face. It was a good day, a good da- THERE'S GAKUPO! PULL OUT THE EVASIVE MANOUVERS! He strolled past the clubroom without even glancing my way. I felt slightly offended, why? I don't even know. I went to the closet/wardrobe and got out my stalking uniform. A bright yellow raincoat with blueblocker glasses, a sick mask and a hat that I tucked all my hair into. I strolled out the room and followed him.

**Gakupo's movements from 1200 hours onwards.**

**12:15 He approached class 3-a's Maid cafe.**

**12:25 Got kicked out of class 3-a's Maid cafe.**

**12:30 Approached the photography club.**

**12:40 Left with over 500 photographs of class 3-c's Luka Megurine (a.k.a SexySalmon)**

**13:00 Held a coversation with a girl other then class 3-c's Luka Megurine.**

**13:00.56 Beaten up by the girl who was not class 3-c's Luka Megurine.**

**13:13 Almost noticed by target. Pretended to be interested in class 2-e's junk store.**

**13:37 Target looked at red kimono, green sash and yellow hairclip.**

**13:42 Class 3-c's Luka Megurine purchased the red kimono, green sash and yellow hairclip.**

**14:00 Been sat at class 1-b's cafe for approximately 18 minutes and 52 seconds and 32 miliseconds without ordering anything.**

**14:05 Ordered a coffee and a mango smoothie.**

**14:15 Bishoujo approaches target. D:**

...Did I really just put D:? Anyways,

**Bishoujo Profile:**

**Name: Lilly Regarder (She doesn't have any real info, so I made it all up!)**

**Gender: Female**

**Blood type: A**

**Height: 245cm**

**Weight: 8st**

**BWH (bust, waist, hip): 80, 47, 76**

**Occupation: Online idol/successful artist**

**Living: Occupies a Renzetto skyscraper, top floor.**

**Familly: Mother, Father and younger brother**

**Range: D2-D4**

**Optimum tempo:90-180 BPM**

**Associated with: YAMAHA**

**-profile end-**

**16:20 Target ceased interaction with QueenBee.**

**-stalker journal end-**

He talked with that annoying Bee for what seemed like forever. Until she finally left, I headed to the nearest restroom, locked a stall, and undressed my stalker outfit. Leaving the stall locked, I left the outfit and my purchases in there and went over the stall door. I left the restrooms only to get attacked by Gakupo.

"Ah, Luka my dearest! I have been looking for you all over the place. I lifted up my weapon, a salmon, and proceded to slap him. He fell on the floor, possibly unconcious.

"Pi-piru-piru-piru-pi-piru-pi!" I waved my salmon around, much like a wand, and he looked up at me.

"They're striped!" I blinked, it took me a while to realize what he meant.

I then proceded to slam my foot into his face multiple times and yelling 'PERVERT!'

I then left him on the floor and retreated to my stall and headed back to the clubroom with my things.

As soon as I shut the clubroom door, my legs gave out on me.

"God. He didn't have to be so blunt about them..." I felt my face heat up slightly. I hung up my stalkers outfit and dressed myself in the red kimono. I then tightened the green sash and slid the yellow hairclip into my hair, which I had done up earlier. Satisfied with my appearance, I slid my scissors into the sleeve. I stepped out of the room and looked for Rin and Miku.

It didn't take long to bump into someone, that someone, had to be Meiko.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry... Lu-Megurine san?!" She was shocked, as was I. I didn't want to be in her company at the moment.

"LUKA! WAIT!" She grabbed the sleeve which didn't have the scissors in, unfortunately.

"We... We need to talk." Yes. That's exactly what he said before he dumped me.

"I... Didn't ask him out. If that's what you're thinking." What? He wouldn't lie to me. Not about things like that.

"How? He did say that you confessed to him. The thing that bugged me was that you never told me how you felt!" I shouted, I remember feeling so insulted that she hadn't told me. I felt like the worst friend ever. So I completly disreguarded her, I still felt guilty that I hadn't noticed her feelings-

"I... I was drunk." she confesses, her face slightly flushed, I almost choked

"D-drunk?" Meiko smiled ruefully,

"Yep. I thought I was being a third wheel in you guys' relationship. It made me feel so... Lonely. I don't want to feel lonely, Luka. It was shortly after I broke up with Kaito, you made me feel wanted again. I felt... Happy to be your you went and got yourself a boyfriend. I got caught up in my emotions and drank my parents sake stash, I got well and truly scolded after. But while I was completly smashed, I confessed my undying 'love' to him." She started sobbing. I slapped her. Hard.

"You... You BAKA! I never thought you were a third wheel! Not. At. All!" She started crying, so did I, we hugged each other for a while.

"Hey." She looked over at me, probably expecting something sensible to come out my mouth.

"Wanna go to a strip club?" it **was** a valid question. There was a strip club about two blocks away. Instead of replying, she slid off her shoe and threw it at me.

"That a good enough answer for you?" She grinned lightly and held her hand out, "Come on, hime-sama, let's go and impress Gaku-" I slid out my scissors "Everyone with your good looks." She corrected herself and I slid the scissors back into my sleeve and held her hand, she led me to the second gym, where everyone was. Rin was stood in the corner of the room, getting *ahem* frisky with Len, Kaito was arguing with Miku about leek flavoured ice-cream. Gakupo was showing Gumi pictures of myself.

"Sup' Bitches." They all turned, even Rin and Len, whilst still snogging each other, and Miku ran over to me.

"Luka! You look great!" she was so moe! Her cute little pigtails were swaying slightly, I wish she was my sister sometimes. I glance over at Rin and Len, both of them had slightly pink poker faces, that's when I noticed the ring.

"Ara," I gave her a knowing nod, which only makes both of them go a cherry red. Gumi skipped towards me, grinning brightly

"Oh, Luka-sama! You look ever so beautiful! It's a wonder you haven't been scouted yet, with your glamourous behind and all..." I looked at her, then put my hands on her shoulders, causing her to blush.

"NOOOOO! NOT YOU GUMI! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER GAKUPO!" Gumi looked shocked, then blank, and then she smiled at me.

"Hey Pinky, lookin' fffffiiiiiinnnnneee," (yes, she did say it like that.) I gave her a brofist. I look over at Ba-Kaito and Miku, still arguing over leek ice-cream. They'd make a mighty fine couple, I should know, I went into the matchmaking buisness in middle school. I got a ton of money for just saying 'You two will live happily ever after, and then a witch by the name of Beatrice will: sacrificeyourfriendsandfamilyandthenwilltearyoutwo apartandthenshewillmurderyouintheworstpossiblewaya ndyou'llallburninHELL.' Strangely enough, I don't think I saw any of the people I gave that advice to... It probably didn't have any connection to the lover suicide phase, not at all. I give Gakupo a glare, he still has my footprints on his face. When suddenly, our teacher, Haku Yowane bursts in

"I got us a whole day in the festival!"

...

We already knew that, but she looked so damned happy with herself so...

"WOW YOWANE-SENSEI!"

"Ohmygosh! YES!"

"Woohoo! I wanna sing my best songs!"

"Muwahahahahahahahaha! I shall make even Al-sensei pee himself!"

That's...Nice Rin.

"Yay! I get to make up more songs!"

"More Luka!"

...I can't believe I nearly blushed at that statement.

"This is going to be fun! And we'll all have a party after!"

My turn.

"And I'll get us free passes to the strip club two blo- owowowow! Okay! Okay! I'll get us all free passes to the Multiple Artists Concert!"

silence.

.

.

.

It was a very shocked silence.

Then Yowane-sensei's happy expression went to sad,

"You guys...Already knew?" She sniffed, then started wailing

"I'M A FAILURE AS YOUR SENSEI!" She cried, Gumi calmly walked over to her and strated rubbing her head.

"It's ok sensei, you're not a failure. My brother is." "HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!" She continued to degrade Gakupo as sensei's expression went back to happy. If she had a tail, i'm sure it would be wagging.

"Thank you, Gumi-san. I feel a lot better about myself," she stood up and brushed herself off,

"OK! EVERYONE WE ALL HAVE TO WORK HARD IN THE COMING WEEK! LET'S ALL DO OUR BEST!" We all cheered,

"Ready everyone? one...two...three..." We all knew what we had to do. As Yowane-sensei was a MASSIVE P***mon fan, I've lent her my DS and Gameboy more than I care to remember.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

Sensei grinned, she looked like a happy puppy.

"Ok people! Let's do our best! And our two new members..." She looked at Kaito and Meiko, wait, Meiko WAS JOINING?! I DID NOT KNOW OF THIS?!

"Welcome! I'm sorry I wasn't at school recently. I've had to deal with being lost in Vegas and regaining my memory..."

That sounds very familliar...

"Hey. Isn't that the plot for The Hangover?" Sensei blushed and waved her hands about.

"HEY! I CAN'T GET DRUNK THAT OFTEN OK?!" She growled at Rin.

I wonder. What will happen tomorrow...?

I've always wanted to end a chapter like that XD

Disclaimer:

I don't own vocaloid, or Pokemon or the Hangover!

I hope you all liked it!

Nxt Chapter!

Meiko still doesn't trust Miku?

What about Kaito?

Will Gakupo finally manage to win Luka's affections? (probably not.)

More RinXLen? (uh, HELL YEAH! I'll try to include them more next chapter...)

Luka's mysterious brother finally shows himself?!

XD


End file.
